shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
C
Popularly referred to as simply C''' (Romaji: '''Shi, Kanji: シ'''), '''Agent Cypher is a former member of the Cipher Pol Number Nine and one of the most successful assassin to have ever lived. He is the main antagonist of One Piece of Music: Film C, where the goal of the Pop Band Pirates is to prevent him from coming out of retirement through any means necessary. ''Personality and Relationships Write the first section of your page here. Powers and Abilities Write the second section of your page here. History ''Backstory C''' is an officially nameless individual whose very birth was carefully planned by the World Government for the sole purpose of bestowing a potential operative onto Cipher Pol Number Nine. As a sixteen-year-old, he was accepted into the ranks of '''CP9. As a twenty-year-old, he was assigned to an operation where he was to infiltrate the Dyn'raki Insurrectionists as a sleeper agent by means of masquerading as a photographer named Song Xiongnu. During C's time as an insurrectionist, Yim Wing-Chun made a number of romantic advances towards him. Eventually, C''' resigned himself to '''Wing-Chun's desires and become romantically involved with her. Five years later, C''' and W'''ing-Chun would have a daughter named Song Xialong. A full ten years after that, they would have a pair of twins named Song Mei and Song Lei. However, it wasn't long after the birth of Song Mei and Song Lei that the World Government decided to "awaken" C'''. Knowing that a '''World Government victory in Insurrection at Dyn'rak would inevitably result in the execution of the family he'd unwittingly grown attached to, C''' single-handedly massacred all of the Rear- and Vice Admirals he'd been ordered to escort to the '''Dyn'raki Insurrectionists' headquarters. Some time later, one of his fellow members of CP9 would attempt to assassinate him for his betrayal. After he killed the CP9 agent, C''' decided to take his leave from Dyn'rak in order to protect his family from his former comrades-in-arms. For three years, C''' worked as a contract killer. While he did so, he earned himself a reputation as the quintessential assassin. Some time during the fourth year, C''' decided that he wanted to enjoy the company of a family once again. However, '''C knew that he possessed way too many enemies to safely start a new family. With this in mind, C''' made the decision to commit the perfect crime. '''C murdered the real Saint Huns-Luder, killing Hantoumeikani-'Taishō' (Admiral Transparent Crab) in the process of doing so, and then proceeded to utilize the Sujou Sujou no Mi to masquerade as the World Noble. As a World Noble, C''' was more than capable of starting a family without having to worry about them being killed because of him. A year later, '''C would marry Shinan Froúrio. And during that year, Shinan would give birth to Saint Martin-Luther and Saint Martina-Luther. Five years later, Shinan would give birth to his third child and second son. Saint Jacob-Luther. ''One Piece of Music: Film C'' sss Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Human Category:Male Category:World Noble Category:Froúrio Family Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Swordsmen Category:Powerhouse411